Time is Precious
by LeLazyWriter
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures! "Time is precious, and we were running out of time... so I was the one who drove the car..." I whispered the last part. One-shot, rated T for language, before Riley goes to off to Seven Seas High. ALL MY READERS (Ziley and Ciley) PLEASE READ THE END NOTES THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hi again. **

**This is just a one-shot I decided to write. It's related to my Trouble Maker stories. It's in Riley's point of view (duh) but it's back in Boston while Zack and Cody are at Seven Seas High.**

**It's the part... where... EVERYONE... wanted to read (actually i don't know if you guys did, i hope you did)**

**It's one of Riley most memorable moments...**

**THE PART WHERE SHE DRIVES A CAR ILLEGALLY. UH HUH THATS RIGHT. SHE HAS NO LICENSE AND SHE'S UNDERAGE**

**The reason why I'm doing this is because I want to give y'all something special, because I'm going to be away for a few days. And when I say 'a few days' I mean about a month and a half. I don't know, maybe I'll have time to update one of my fics, but mostly likely not, so I'm giving you guys this until I can.**

**The reason why I chose this particular scene to write is because, like I said, it's one of Riley's most memorable moments, and I feel like I should have it written in more detail, and simply because this wouldn't have ever shown up in any of my other stories so yeah.**

**Riley's still fifteen in this, this is just a few months before she goes off to Seven Seas High.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shivering, I waited outside the fancy restaurant, dressed like a waitress, waiting for this Ryan guy to come here with his new chick.

Ryan is the dick who kept leading Maddie on, and then leaving her for a slut. Maddie was so upset about. Like, _really_ upset about it, so upset not even chocolate could stop her from crying. Which is terrible, because that shit works like a miracle.

Anyway, this was obviously my idea, and convincing Maddie to help me proved not to be so hard, as she wanted to revenge on him just as bad as I do. Only disadvantage in my brilliant plan is that it's fucking winter, so I'm here freezing my fucking ass.

I saw him walking out of a black BMW—I knew it was him because of the picture Maddie showed me, and let me tell you, he looks more like a fucking sloth in real life then he did in the picture—and then open the door for his slut. Fake tan, fake boobs, fake hair; seriously you dumbfuck, go date a toy fire truck, though it might have less plastic in it this girl.

I was purposely standing outside the restaurant, the doorman was inside and no guards were outside so they wouldn't be able to see me. I (fake) smiled at Ryan as he and his girlfriend walked to the door.

"Hello, sir... ma'am," I greeted them politely. Ugh.

He nodded politely back at me.

"May I take you coat?" I asked him. He looked at me strangely, taking in my outfit, then looking at my name tag, _Samantha_.

I don't know two shits about Samantha except that she shouldn't leave her name tag in the girls' bathroom in this restaurant.

Finally deciding that I'm a legit person who works at this place, Ryan took off his jacket and gave it to me. The bimbo gave me a dirty look and peeled off her thin cardigan, revealing more skin.

"Please no stripping," I asked her kindly. She gave another dirty look and threw her cardigan at my face. Well, bitch, you're going to feel like you're in fucking Antarctica, because I'm not going to give it back. "Thank you," I said forcefully, and turned towards the side door of the restaurant, making it look as though I'm heading that way but really, when they walked in the restaurant, I crept down an alley way.

After looking through his pockets, I found his keys then carelessly threw his jacket and her cardigan on the ground on a pile of snow, near a dirty puddle. Just across the street was a small shop where this old dude makes keys. Running there, I burst into the shop and spotted Maddie. I handed her the keys.

"Here are the keys, can you make me one of this..." she looked through his several keys before pointing out the one that was obviously car keys.

He nodded silently and proceeded to make a new key. Maddie and I watched him quietly.

"I'm having second thoughts about this, Riley," Maddie whispered nervously.

"Don't," I said determined. "Look he's already making the keys, we'll have to do it now."

She nodded and I urged the guy to fucking hurry up. Jeez, I don't have all day. Once he pulled the keys out from the machine that cut the new one, I grabbed Ryan's keys and ran back out.

I stayed outside for a few seconds to make myself looked presentable, and not like I just hurriedly ran back and forth to make a duplicate of a key that I stole. I think it's illegal. Oops.

I walked inside the restaurant and when the doorman gave me a strange look, I told him, "I just need to talk with that guy. It's important and it'll only be a few seconds. You can even watch me." Not waiting for him to respond, I walked over to Ryan and Bitch's table.

I coughed to get their attention. "Uh, you left your keys in your pocket sir, I thought I'd give it to you so you wouldn't worry," I said handing him his keys. Now he won't have to worry about his car mysteriously disappearing.

He smiled gratefully at me and said, "Thank you, in fact... I think you deserve a tip." Fucktard. He stuffed his hand in the pocket of his jeans, pulled out five bucks and offered it to me. I smirked, nodded goodbye and left the restaurant, with the five bucks.

I met with Maddie outside. "Did you give it to him?"

I nodded. "He gave me a tip." We laughed for a few seconds then proceeded to the next part of our plan. We walked down the street to a small coffee shop. In here was a bathroom where we would change. There was only one bathroom, we walked in and locked the door.

I quickly pulled off the waitress clothes, while Maddie took off her shirt. I gave her my clothes and she gave me hers. I quickly put on her shirt and pulled on her pants while she changed in the waitress outfit. We looked at the mirror to make sure everything looked okay, before strolling out. Maddie handed me the keys, and headed down the alley way to the back of the restaurant where she would sneak in once a chef opened the back door. Meanwhile, I made my way over to the shiny black BMW. I shoved the key in the key hole of the driver's seat and gently twisted it to the left. Immediately, I heard a click indicating that the doors are open.

I slowly walked over to the passenger side, opening the door, I sat in the car. I kept my head low, even though Ryan wouldn't be able to see his car from where he is sitting, I didn't want to take a risk. What if one of his friends happened to be here and saw me in his car?

Still keeping my head low, I watched what was going on in the restaurant. Maddie dressed up as the waitress to serve Ryan and his girlfriend, to make him feel uncomfortable. She's also there to add a shitload of spice in their food. Well, she's adding lots of sweet stuff in Ryan's, and spice in the girl's. It was my idea. Yes, I know, genius. But we timed everything. Maddie and I synchronised our watches, so as soon as she texts me '_time_' I'll know that's when she goes in to serve their food. By the time we were away they we're supposed to haven eaten their appetizers so Maddie can come in time to serve their main meal.

My phone buzzed. _time_

I quickly looked at my watch to see what time it is. _7:15_.

Perfect timing.

I could hardly see anything, but I tried to see Maddie. I couldn't. There were too many fucking waitress dressed just like her. So I watched Ryan instead, him I can see a little. Maddie was supposed to take exactly five minutes to take their food and serve it to them, before walking back into the kitchen.

Judging by the look on Ryan's face, I'm going to guess that Maddie is serving the food.

_7:16_

Hmmm... Maddie would have to talk to them—make recommendations, suggestions, whatever the fuck—to use up those five minutes just for the sake of everything going according to plan.

I watched Ryan's face change from uncomfortable, to nervous, to scared, to pissed.

_7:20_

At that moment, Maddie left—clearly because Ryan looked around relieved. I wish I could see Maddie, but no instead I have to stare at Ryan's ugly sloth-like face. His eyes are really far apart... he looks funny. I wonder what Maddie ever saw in him.

It's cold in here.

I waited in there for twenty minutes, which is the next time Maddie was supposed to show up, she was bringing desserts this time. Ryan stared at her with his mile-apart eyes for a while. Probably silently cursing her for messing up his dinner. Maddie went back in and a few seconds later I got a text.

_how's everything going? can u see?_

I replied quickly.

_yeah, he's eating his food. he looks disgusted_

A moment later, she replied: _excellent._

I smirked. Glancing up I saw Ryan painfully take spoonfuls of whatever he was eating, and then trying to smile for his girlfriend.

I didn't see Maddie come yet, so I texted her just in case.

_madds you have to come now. we have to park his car somewhere._

She replied a minute later. Ugh, we don't have much time!

_i know i know i'm coming_

I waited and waited. God, where the fuck is she?!

I started panicking, what if she doesn't come on time? I checked my watch. _7:48_.

Maddie has two minutes. She's supposed to be here now. We're supposed to be leaving by 7:50, because we aren't supposed to wait for them to finish dessert.

_7:49_

Fucking shit, where the hell is she? I don't know when they are going to come out, but _now_ is when _we_ are supposed to be leaving. What's taking Maddie so long?!

_maddie hurry up!_

I don't know if she saw my text, I hope she did. She told me she's coming!

Oh God, oh God, oh God... What to do?

Maybe I should start driving...

I looked up and saw Ryan trying to get his girlfriend to sit back in her seat. SHIT! She wants to leave! This is _exactly_ why we're supposed to leave as soon as Maddie serves dessert.

I saw Ryan snap at a random waitress—fucking dog—and ask her something. She shrugged and shook her head. He motioned himself putting on his jacket to her, trying to explain something.

Fuck. He needs his jacket. Oh well, I don't care, at least I got my tip.

Now he looked pissed. Oh god, he's going to come now!

I looked around, panicking, my heart hammered inside my chest. I closed my eyes. _Breathe in, breathe out. It's okay. Just think..._ ugh!

_Think... what would Zack do?_

I looked over at the driver's seat. He would definitely get in the driver's seat and drive away.

_What would Cody do?_

He would argue that there is a better much safer why to get out of this. Like get out of a car I'm not supposed to be in, in the first place.

Then I would say that's no fun, and Zack would tell Cody to calm down and enjoy. I'd explain to Cody that we wouldn't do anything that could possibly hurt him, and he'd shut up knowing there is no way to talking Zack and I out of this. Of course, then he'd question his friendship with us...

I checked my watch. _7:51_.

Maddie's late.

Not bothering to check what Ryan's doing, I jumped to the driver's seat and quickly buckled my seat belt. With shaking hands, I shoved the keys in the ignition, and started the car. It roared to life, causing me to shake even more. I rested my hand on the wheel, and looked down at my feet. I knew which one was the accelerator and which one was the breaks—duh—then I looked over to the PRNDL. Yes, the 'PRNDL' London taught me the 'correct' way to say it. Quickly glancing at Ryan, I saw him looking around the restaurant, probably looking for me. Placing my hand on the gear shift—PRNDL—I put the car in _reverse_ and stepped on the accelerator. I know I'm supposed to go slowly, but I figured that since I'm running out of time, I could hurry.

_7:53_

The car jerked back almost hitting the car behind me, but I stepped on the brakes. I felt like my Adam's apple just doubled in size and clogged my throat. My heart started beating faster. I can't stop now. How many times in life does a fifteen year old get a chance to drive a car?

Putting the car on _drive_, I turned the wheel around and stepped on the accelerator again—lightly this time. My hands kept jerking to the left and right, trying to keep the car from hitting the others in the parking lot. I finally got out, now I just needed to get on the road. It was pretty empty—this side of the town always is—so I didn't have to worry about killing anyone. I got out onto the street way too slowly, so I decided to press on the accelerator a little harder. Unfortunately, a 'little harder' turned out not to be so 'little'. The car jerked forward, and again I stepped on the brakes hard.

"RILEY! WHAT THAT FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I looked to my left and saw Maddie running towards me.

"GET IN!" I shouted.

She went around and got in the passenger's side, the second I heard her seat belt click, I stepped on the accelerator.

"LIGHTLY! HOLY SHIT! RILEY WE'RE GOING TO DIE, OH MY GOD!"

Her yelling made me more nervous and the car started jerking left and right because I was trying to keep it straight, but it was going too fast.

"SLOW DOWN!"

"I'M TRYING, I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

"STEP ON THE BRAKES!"

So I stepped on the brakes and our bodies jerked forward in the seats.

"LIGHTLY!" Maddie yelled _after_ I stopped. I started driving again, this time stepping on the accelerator slowly, and very lightly. "Good," Maddie said. "Now that we're out of sight, stop the car so I can drive."

"No way! This is fucking amazing!"

I stepped on the accelerator harder—with a smile on my face—and we went straight ahead fast. I dodged the few cars that were in my way quickly. Maddie was yelling some shit at me but I didn't care. I wasn't listening. This is the best feeling ever. Driving a car. _I'm_ driving a car. This car will go wherever _I_ want it to go, because _I'm_ the one in control. _I_ can take this baby anywhere I want.

I have never felt so free in my life before.

I never wanted this feeling to stop, but Maddie was still shitting her pants. She grabbed the wheel and tried to steer us away from the other people on the road, which made me angry.

"No, Maddie—"

"Riley, stop the car—"

"But we can—"

"_NOW_—"

We both pulled on the wheel, the car slipped on ice, and we hit a big pile of snow—really hard.

"Holy fucking shit," I yelled.

"Riley? Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" Maddie asked frantically.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm not hurt, are you?"

"No."

"Good—"

I didn't get to finish my sentence, because at that moment we heard police sirens.

"Oh fuck," I said. "Quick! Get out of the car, and come to this side!"

I unbuckle my seat belt, opened the door and ran to the other side. Maddie was still in there staring at me in confusion. I opened her door.

"Go to the other side so that they think you were the one who drove the car! If they know I did, we'll be in even more trouble!"

I knew we couldn't run away, we don't have enough time, but I think I can come up with a good story to feed them.

Maddie hopped out of the car and ran over to the other side like I said. We got into the seats and buckled our seat belts, waiting for the police to come over to us. The sirens got louder and the police were in our sight now.

I could hear Maddie's breathing getting heavier. My heart started beating a million miles a second.

"Oh God, this is _so_ bad! My parents will kill me! No college is going to accept me!" Maddie sounded like she was about to cry.

I felt terrible. This wasn't supposed to end up like this. We weren't supposed to get in so much trouble. I heard Maddie suck in a shaky breath and knew she was so close to crying. I was determined to try anything to get us out of this situation safely; I don't want to hurt Maddie. She doesn't deserve it.

I heard loud footsteps march to us, and two policemen walked up to either side of the car, holding flashlights. The one on my side flashed the light on my face, and then down to see if I was wearing a seatbelt, and then to the back of the car to see if there is, I don't know a dead body or something. Maybe I should've checked what Ryan keeps in his car before illegally driving it. Deciding everything's fine, he asked us to come out of the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and stepped out of the car. Maddie doing the same but obviously taking a little more time with the way her hands were shaking.

"May I see your license, ma'am?" The guy beside her asked. He was much taller and bigger then the one who flashed the light in my fucking eyes. Maddie nodded and looked through her tiny purse, pulling out her wallet and taking out her license. He looked at it, and noted how she's been a driver for a few years now. "Have you been drinking, ma'am?" She shook her head. He didn't believe her. "With the way you were driving? I don't think so." He pulled out a breathalyzer to check if she's had any alcohol. Maddie went along with the procedure, knowing she'll come out clean. And she did. The two policemen were very confused.

"Ma'am, is this your car?" The one beside me asked. He was probably going to ask for the papers and shit that prove we own this car, but Maddie shook her head.

"This ain't your car?"

She shook her head again.

"Whose is it?"

"My ex-boyfriends," she whispered.

"And why do you have your ex-boyfriend's car?"

"B-because—"

Knowing Maddie, she'd probably say something stupid like the truth. So I stopped her.

"It's because we needed it!" I yelled. Maddie burst into tears. Which was going to help me with my story.

"Ya needed it?" He asked me sceptically. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to charge you for stealin' a car, and drivin' a car that ain't yours—" he said, writing it down on a notepad.

"No, please! You don't understand!" I said desperately. Though I don't think it was desperate enough, so I made my bottom lips shake and my eyes water.

He sighed heavily. "What don' I understand?"

"H-he was c-coming after us!" I let fake tears roll down my eyes. Maddie looked at me strangely, but played along.

The policemen looked at me in new interest. "Who was comin' after you?"

"I don't know!" I cried. "H-he was drunk! A-and—" I burst in fake tears and hugged Maddie who hugged me back.

"I was so scared," Maddie whispered. "I couldn't get control of myself..."

"He was fucking psycho! I don't know if he was going to murder us—or _rape_ us! Maybe both!" I yelled through my fake tears. Maddie started crying harder.

The policemen's faces softened.

"We just wanted to get out..." I cried, calming down a little. "And Maddie had her old boyfriend's spare key... so we used it..."

"Wait, why do you have your _ex-boyfriends _ spare key?" The really tall guy asked.

"We went to return it to him. When we saw his car we walked over to it, and looked around because he must be somewhere near it. We didn't find him because that was when th-the _creep_ came up behind us!" I cried harder.

Everything was going well, they were buying the story, up until Ryan and his bitch came running to us.

"Hey! That's my car!"

"Ryan?" Maddie said suddenly.

"Maddie?! What are you doing with my _car_?!" He yelled at her.

"She was trying to return the spare key to you," one of the officers explained.

"What? Spare key? What are you talking about?!"

"Spare key... you know, that one that you let her have while you were dating..."

"I never gave her my spare key!"

The officers stared at us.

Fuck you, sloth, I hope you and you plastic girlfriend rot in hell. Well, she'll probably just melt all over you.

"Girls, I'm afraid, I'll have to take you to the police station."

* * *

I sat down on the fucking hard cement on the ground inside out jail cell. Maddie kept banging her head lightly against the bars.

"Maddie stop that, you're gonna hurt yourself," I told her.

"I'm never going to get into college. I'm never going to get a job. No one wants a criminal. My parents will probably disown me. I'll die alone. My life is ruined," she kept muttered.

My heart dropped to my stomach.

"No, Maddie. You did nothing wrong. It was all my idea. I got us into this shit, I'll get us out."

She shook her head.

I sighed, and thought about everything that happened in the last hour.

I stole car keys and duplicated it. I hid inside an expensive car while my friend ruined the owner's dinner date. I illegally—in more then one way—drove a car. I lied to officers and shed fake tears. I cursed Sloth and Bitch's lives. I ended up in a jail cell with my friend. My parents are currently vacationing in the Bahamas, and Zack and Cody had absolutely nothing to do with any of this.

I let out a laugh. Which turned into a harder laugh. I clutched my stomach and laughed my fucking ass off.

Maddie looked at me questioningly, but realized the stupidity and absurdity or it all and started lightly laughing too.

We laughed for what felt like forever, until I wasn't able to even breathe when my stomach aching. We quietened down, and a few minutes later the shorter police officer came to us with a clipboard.

"Alrigh' tell me your names," he said.

"Riley Bloomingdale," I answered.

"Maddie Fitzpatrick," Maddie whispered.

"Ages?"

"15," I answered. His eyebrows shot up but he didn't say anything.

"17," Maddie replied. Technically, it's true. She's turning eighteen in just a week or two.

He asked us about our parents.

"Uh, my parents are currently vacationing in the Bahamas," I said.

"Are you stayin' with her?" He pointed to Maddie.

"No, I'm staying with my mom's best friend."

"Alrigh', what's the name?"

"Carey Martin."

"Carey Martin? _Carey_?" He asked in shock.

I nodded.

"Alrigh', I'll need to call her for you, and I need your parents' number too, to call them as well." He said the last part to Maddie.

Maddie licked her lips nervously.

"My parents, aren't at home at this time... I can go with Carey... she's a close friend of mine," she tried.

"Sorry, but I need to inform your parent's as well."

Maddie sighed in defeat and gave him her home phone number.

He walked away leaving us in silence for about twenty minutes before Carey broke it by running in and yelling my name.

"Riley? RILEY! Where are you honey, are you okay?" She yelled looking around.

"Right here!" I yelled from the ground in the cell.

She ran over. "_Maddie?!_ Oh my God... are you two alright? What happened? I came here as fast as I could..."

Just as I was about to say something, the same officer came back.

"Carey Martin," He said.

Carey turned around slowly. "_Will?!_"

He smiled and nodded.

"Oh my God... hi!" Carey said a little awkwardly.

Wait. She knows this guy?

"How long has it been...?" Carey asked.

"Uhm, hello?" I interrupted.

"Right," Carey said. "Now can someone please tell me why they're here?"

"They stole a car—"

"We didn't _steal_ it," I interrupted. "Maddie happened to have the keys to Ryan's car."

"And how would she have his keys? He said he never gave it to her."

"Who cares how she had it? She was returning it. And have you considered the fact that maybe their break-up was so bad, and Ryan is so cruel that he would lie just to get Maddie in trouble?" I asked him.

"Why would she date him if he was so cruel?" He asked like he's so smart.

"That's why they broke up!" I snapped.

"And why are you tellin' me this? What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, I don't know, you tell me! She's still recovering from a break-up, she ends up locked up in a jail cell, she's, like, in shock! Which would explain why she's banging her head on the bars!" I yelled at the dumbass police officer.

Carey grabbed Maddie's head to stop her from banging it against the bars.

"Anyway, they drove the car without her ex-boyfriend's permission, or knowledge, which is technically _stealing_—"

"I told you!" I made my bottom lip shake again. "A fucking psycho was after us! What were we supposed to do? Let him rape us and then throw our dead bodies in a river?!"

Carey gasped really loudly.

"We could've gotten raped and killed and your worried about charging us for '_stealing'_ a car because we tried to save ourselves?!"

He shook his head and sighed deeply.

"How do you explain not driving safely on the roads then?"

"DO YOU NOT FUCKING SEE THE CONDITION SHE'S IN?!" Yelling always helps prove your point. I don't know how. But its does sink in deeper then just saying it. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT A TEENAGE GIRL WITH RAGING HORMONES WHO IS RECOVERING FROM A BREAK-UP, AND ALMOST GOT RAPED AND KILLED BY A PSYCHO, TO DRIVE NORMALLY?!"

He ended up charging us a little, something about the law and how we drove a car without the owner's permission, or knowledge, but it won't go on our permanent records or anything. It was like a warning.

"A warning for what? Not to use a car and drive to safety when a psycho is trying to murder you?!"

Nobody listened to my arguing anymore. Carey told _Will_ that she knows Maddie and that she can take her home. And because he knows and trusts Carey, he let her.

"Alright, Riley, that was great, now tell me the real story," Carey asked as we walked to her car. Somewhere during my yelling, she realized I was acting to cover up something.

I told her the whole story. How we were just trying to mess with him but it got out of control.

"Wait, I'm confused," she interrupted as she drove back from Maddie's house. Carey went in and explained to her parents that it wasn't that big of a deal, and Maddie wasn't in that much trouble. I told her to blame me for everything... because well it is my fault. "You're saying the plan ruined because Maddie didn't get to the car on time."

"Yeah..."

"So if she didn't even get to the car on time, how did you two get away without Ryan noticing?"

This was the part I was avoiding the whole time.

"Well... you know how desperate times call for desperate measures...?"

Carey froze.

"I think I know where this is going, but I'm praying I'm wrong. Please don't say..." Carey begged.

"Time is precious, and we were running out of time... so I was the one who drove the car..." I whispered the last part.

"RILEY JUSTINE BLOOMINGDALE!" Carey bellowed.

Ugh, not the full name thing. I'm deep shit.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DELIBERATELY WENT BEHIND THE WHEEL WITH THE INTENTIONS OF DRIVING A VEHICHLE WHEN YOU ARE WELL AWARE OF THE FACT THAT YOU DO NOT OWN A LICENSE AND THAT YOU JUST HAPPEN TO BE FIFTEEN?!"

I pressed my lips together and didn't say anything. Carey tends to sound like Cody when she's angry. She's never been this angry at me before. Only Zack.

"I was just thinking about getting away—"

"SO YOU COULDN'T JUST OPEN THE DOOR AND WALK OUT? NO! YOU JUST _HAD_ TO GET BEHIND THE WHEEL AND DRIVE—AND POSSIBLY KILL YOURSELF!"

"Well, I'm fine... nothing happened..."

"OH, YOU'RE FINE! YOU'RE FINE! That just fixes everything, doesn't it? NO, IT DOESN'T! WHAT WOULD I TELL YOUR PARENTS? THEY LEFT ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! How would I have told them that I let you go off and die! They would never forgive me! I wouldn't even be able to look at them! I don't even know how I'm supposed to tell them now!"

I felt a little hurt. "Oh, so all this yelling is because you're scared of telling my parents that I almost killed myself?! It's not because of the dangerous situation I was in, you just care about breaking the news to my parents?!"

Carey opened her mouth and closed it again. She sighed deeply.

"That's not how I meant it, Riley," she said softly. "I care about you a lot, and you know that. I helped raise you, you mean to me just as much as Zack and Cody do."

I decided to get my shit together and apologize.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Sorry isn't going to fix everything, but I accept your apology. You have to promise to never—_never_—put yourself in a situation like that again. You could've seriously gotten hurt, I mean, it's a miracle nothing happened to you girls. You could've hurt someone as well. There is a reason people do driving tests, and messing up with a boy isn't worth it. I'm going to call your parent's as soon as we get home, and they'll most likely have a long talk with you, alright?"

I nodded. I've had a lot of those before. Though, they probably weren't ever as serious as they will be.

Well, as cliché as it sounds, I learned a lot today. And one the things I learned is that no ride, no roller coaster, _nothing_ will ever give you the thrill of driving a car illegally, underage.

Probably not what I should've learned, but it was fucking sick.

* * *

**Stupid ending, but I couldn't think of anything.**

**So let me know what you guys thought. Riley/Maddie friendship will show up in my fics, but I decided to show you guys a bit of a little before. There is obviously more to their friendship that I didn't include in this. I also needed that Carey/Riley moment. Carey is like a mother figure to Riley, but not really her mother cuz it'd be awkward when she starts dating her sons.**

**This is just a one-shot, so I won't update this and add more. This is all. This is also the end of what you'll get from me for 'a few days'. I literally have no idea when I'll be able to update. It's almost the end of the school year, and I have lots of projects that will be worth a lot of my mark, and exams coming up soon. I probably won't even have enough time for a life with all the work I'll have to do. I don't know, I'm just freaking out, cuz I've never had this much work before. I should be working on a huge project due in a few weeks that I'm already behind on. See how bad I am at this? God, I'm gonna fail everything.**

**But you guys will still be here right?**

**Anyway, please review, let me know what you thought. And yeah. **

**See ya guys in a month and a half... **

**Actually no, I have something else to say. To not grow out of Riley's character (cuz if I do, I wouldn't want to continue any of my fics) I type up my ideas on my phone and save it. Currently I have pages and pages for my Ciley story, but literally nothing for the Ziley one... Like, I have a plot, I just don't know what should happen in the next chapter, so if you guys have suggestions, PLEASE tell me, cuz I'm probably gonna update my Ciley story 49028764358972643528437 times.**

**That's all! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't an update guys, duh cuz i said it was a one-shot. I just want to reply to the reviews. I don't know why, I always like to reply to them. Unlike my other ones, I'm going to reply to this one in the order that I got the reviews in.

Guest - I'm sorry but this review just pissed me off so much. I took time out of my schoolwork to write this up for you guys to apologize for leaving for a while, and you demand for an update. That is just rude. No, I will not update my Ziley one just because you _demand_ it. I typed up this one-shot to _apologize_ about going away for a while, I used up the little time I have to do my projects just for you guys and all I get is you telling me to: NO JUST NO. UPDATE YOUR ZILEY ONE.I mean, I didn't have to write this, I could've just left for a month and a half without saying anything, without warning, and leaving you guys hanging but I thought I should at least let you know. I basically wrote this one-shot to tell you I _can't_ update, yet you still tell me to update. This just pissed me the fuck off. You could've at least shown some appreciation to the fact that I wrote this up in the little bit of free time I had, but noooo.

caileycebby - Thank you :) Don't worry about the ideas, it's okay. And omfg. I have like at least the next four Ciley chapters planned and thought out and everything I just need to type it! But I don't want to keep my Ziley readers waiting forever that's why I'm trying to write that one. But omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg there is gonna be A LOT of drama that's going to come up. Maybe not in the next Ciley chapter, but there WILL BE! :D

Precious - HI! Thank you :) I'm sorry, I don't want to go I just want to sit in front of my computer and write and eat and write and eat but this ugly thing called school is in the way :S OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, IM SORRY YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT BE NICE AND REVIEW :( I won't abandon it for too long. I have this one huge project due in a few days, as soon as that's over, the rest aren't as big, so I **might **be to update or at least write half. But there is a long weekend coming up... I hoping to update then... anyway, you're not being stupid! Thank you for the review! And the caps.. :P I'll try and update as soon as I can :)

Layla - HI TO YOU TOO!:D Thank you! And thanks for the suggestion, lol don't worry I'll never forget your little obsession with shirtless Zack :p But it did give me an idea though...

Thank you to everyone who read my one-shot, I'm sorry I'll be away, but as soon as these end of the year projects are over, I have like two weeks off for exams, and those I'll spend studying a lot. BUT OMFG. RIGHT AFTER THOSE TWO WEEKS... SCHOOL'S OVER! AND I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE, LIKE, EVERY OTHER DAY! :D I want nothing more than to just sit and update, but I also don't want to fail school... gosh being a teenage writer is so hard. Or just a writer/student. Ew school. Ew. Anyway, see y'all soon! (no, i'm not southern)


End file.
